The present invention relates to aircraft communications apparatus, and finds particular utility in providing an improved communications system including a temporary flight test communications system and a permanent communications system of an aircraft.
During flight tests on a new type of aircraft, it is necessary to employ a temporary communications system to permit communication between the flight test engineers and the pilot. Temporary communications systems installed on test aircraft in the past have created problems in that such systems were susceptible to interference, noise, static, and other undesired signals, thus interfering with communications between the pilot and flight test engineers. Moreover, since previous temporary communications systems have been hardwired to the permanent system, noise or malfunction in the temporary system could not only disrupt communication between the pilot and flight test personnel, but could be introduced to the permanent communications system such as to cause interference with the pilot's ability to communicate with air traffic control and subject the permanent communications system to damage. However, although degradation of the total communications system within the aircraft by the temporary system is undesirable, it is essential that communication between functions for flight test personnel be maintained if at all possible.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an aircraft communications apparatus which will provide a more reliable temporary flight test communications system which will create less interference with the permanent communications system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an aircraft communications apparatus which will minimize the effect on communication between a pilot and the flight test engineers of a malfunction in the temporary flight test communications system.